rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reconstruction: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on May 26, 2008 as the 111th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Walter Henderson Blue Team *Sheila (Not Mentioned By Name) *Tex (Mentioned Only) Project Freelancer *Washington *Counselor *Recovery Team *Recovery Six (Deceased) *Recovery Nine (Deceased) *South Dakota (Mentioned Only) *York (Mentioned Only) *Director (Mentioned Only) *Omega (Mentioned Only) *Epsilon (Mentioned Only) Other *Chairman (Voice Only) *Meta (Mentioned Only) Plot The first chapter begins by showing operatives from Project Freelancer launching a mass investigation of the Outpost 17-B "Valhalla" area after the events of the Reconstruction Trailer. They find a Red Team survivor named Walter Henderson who is later questioned by a representative of the Project Freelancer called the Counselor, and reveals that the crash of a strange ship in the Valhalla area led to mysterious events like the Blue Team killing each other and, soon after, an "infection" that made most of the Red Team go insane. An unknown hostile then killed all the Red soldiers leaving Henderson the only survivor. After Henderson is led away to be assigned new quarters, Agent Washington, who is revealed to have survived the events of Recovery One due to York's Healing Unit, talks with the Counselor. Agent Washington expresses his thoughts that the same entity that attacked him is behind the attacks at Valhalla. The Counselor tells Washington that he suspects that the "Meta" has now acquired the Omega AI. He then assigns Washington to find help from soldiers that have "experience" fighting Omega. These soldiers still reside at Omega's last known location: Blood Gulch. Transcript Fade in to dead bodies in grey armor, followed by a massive reconstruction effort Voice: To the Director of Project Freelancer, from the Oversight Sub-committee Chairman. Cut to a soldier calling his captain over to a cave entrance. Soldier: Captain Rivas! We've got something over here! Chairman (voice over): Dear Director, I want to thank you in advance for your openness in response to our Sub-committee's request for more information. The captain and several other soldiers run over to the cave where they find a soldier in red armor hiding. The scene then fades to the Red soldier being escorted by two grey soldiers through a video surveiled hallway at a UNSC Ops center. Chairman (voice over): We were... disappointed that your Recovery force reported a total loss at Outpost 17-B. We had hoped there would be at least one soldier left, that could shed some light on the situation. I know that your agency has enjoyed a high degree of freedom with very little scrutiny in the past few years. PA Voice: Attention, all personnel: decks kilo one, delta one, sierra one... ...are closed for maintenance. Chairman (voice over): It is not our intention to disrupt such a... progressive military program; but instead to find a way we can work together, in a manner that befits all our responsibilities. I am certain that you will agree. And we look forward to making this review process as painless as we possibly can. The Red soldier is brought to a room with several large view screens with various displays on them, the Counselor's face appears on the screen in the center of them. Counselor: Thank you gentlemen, would you please excuse us? The two soldiers walk away, leaving the Red soldier in the room. Counselor: You are Private Walter Henderson, correct? Henderson: Yes, sir! Couselor: You can dispense with the formalities, Walter. Please feel comfortable to speak as candidly as you wish. Can you tell us what happened at your outpost, Walter? Henderson: Yes, sir-ah, yes. I had been there about six months. Everything was pretty much like normal and one day this... ship... crashed. Counselor: I see. Is this the ship to which you are referring? A holographic representation of the downed transport ship appears. Henderson: Yeah. Yeah that's it. Counselor: Please, tell me what was on the ship, Walter. Henderson: I don't know. The Blues got there first. They fought us off while they cleared it out. Took the stuff back to Base. By the time we got a hold of it, it just seemed like a regular old transport. Our engineer said some of the wiring had been messed with but he didn't seem, you know, worried about it or nothing like that. Counselor: I see. Thank you for that. Henderson: But whatever was on the ship, must have been what started the whole thing. Counselor: Please, Walter, define "thing." Henderson: The infection. The Blues just stopped fighting us. Some of them set up camp outside their base and trapped the rest of their team inside; blew up their comm tower for some reason. Their own comm tower... Then they blew up ours. That's why we couldn't radio for help, we couldn't figure out why they would do that. After that, nothing. No word from them at all. The CO sent a squad over... all the Blues were dead. They had killed each other. Counselor: Why do you think they did that? Henderson: I don't know. They had torn the radios out of their helmets and dismantled their computers. The CO said they were trying to build something... but I saw all the stuff, no way! They were trying to break it. And there was another body in there too. Not a Blue, somebody else. Actually, she looked like him. Henderson looks over to a grey clad soldier standing in the corner. Counselor: Don't worry about him for now, Walter. Please, continue. Henderson: We brought all the equipment back to base and brought it online. And that's when the infection started for us. Counselor: The soldiers became... sick? Henderson: No. They just... they were different. Off. We would catch guys getting into areas they shouldn't get into. But the weird thing was, a guy would go crazy, act up, and then we would throw him in a cell, and he would be fine. Then another guy would go nuts, disobey orders. Like trying to bring the comm tower back online even though we were told to leave it be. Maybe they knew it was coming. Councilor: They knew what was coming? Henderson: At first we thought it was help. It ransacked Blue Base, searched all the bodies... then it came after us. Seemed focused on the guys that were infected. Eventually, it just started killing everything. Counselor: Could you describe it for us, Walter? Henderson: Not really. It moved fast, when we first saw it, and after Blue Base it was... it was different. Counselor: In what way, different? Henderson: It looked... like it wasn't there. I don't know how to explain it. Counselor: That's alright. I know this has been difficult for you Walter. We're going to do everything we can to help you. Two soldiers in grey walk up behind Henderson Counselor: Please, follow these men to your new quarters. You'll be with us as long as absolutely necessary. You have my word. Henderson follows them out of the room Counselor: Agent Washington, what do you make of all this? Washington: I think it sounds like exactly what I encountered. Counselor: Mhm. Washington: Except it's stronger now, and becoming more so all the time. Counselor: Does that concern you? Washington: It doesn't make me excited. Counselor: You've been through a lot with this program, Agent Washington. The Epsilon A.I. we assigned you- Washington: Has already been discussed to death. I'm over it. Counselor: Now your, physical problems... because of your last encounter- Washington: I'm better now. Mentally and physically. Counselor: Our profile of you disagrees with your assessment. Washington: Look, the last mission I ran against this thing, I got shot in the back by my own partner. Counselor: Agent South. We feel some... responsibility for that. A video appears on the screen showing South shooting Washington in the back Washington: Yeah, you should. If I hadn't had York's healing unit, I'd be dead now. So while this isn't ideal and I don't feel like sticking my neck out for you guys, if it puts me on a path that leads to her, you can trust me at least that far. Counselor: So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge? Washington: More than you know. Counselor: Excellent. Now that our agency is under investigation, the Director feels it is important for us to be as open as possible. With each other. If our suspicions are correct, the Meta has made another addition: the Omega A.I. Washington: It was Omega and... Tex, right? Counselor: Yes, it was. Washington: The Meta doesn't leave much behind. It's gonna be hard to track. Counselor: We think the best place for you to start would be the Omega's last known location. The soldiers there have the most experience with our program. Washington: I see. So I should contact these experts- Counselor: We do not like the term "experts." Washington: Because no one really knows what our program is doing? Counselor: Let's just say the term "expert" is a little too... complimentary in this particular case. Do you still have your old suit of armor? Washington: Of course. Wait... Washington suddenly appears in Blood Gulch in older looking armor with the same colors. Washington: Why? ...Oh, great. Gallery Recovery 6 dead.png Recovery Force Reconstruction..png Recovery Force Reconstruction.png Privatewalterhendersonatvahalla.png Walter talking to dude.png Walterrecallsvahalla.png Wash Reconstruction 2.png Trivia *The area where the Counselor is interrogating Walter is represented by the Halo 3 map The Pit. *According to the DVD commentary, 72 Recovery soldiers appear in the episode's opening scene. *Captain Rivas' name could be a reference to Eddy Rivas, who worked on the opening scene with his production team, Smooth Few Films. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction